1 Little Face
by MrSparkz
Summary: Marco will never forget the news that Star told her about her pregnancy, it just one month ago after their honeymoon and now they have to embrace this wacky thing called parenthood. How will they survive
1. Chapter 1

Star was inside the bathroom of Marco's place, he was her hands gripped the sink with a force that could crack the marble texture, her hands was turning white, she then slinked on the floor. Sobbing in pain.

She felt as though she was going to throw up, she ran to the toilet and heaved up everything that was in her stomach. Including the romantic dinner that Marco prepared for her the night before. After she was done, she went back to the sink and rinsed her mouth and sat on the floor again.

She started to think about how her life was over and she felt the tears, how was she supposed to tell her mother, Star could already imagine her mother throwing the biggest fit in Mewni.

Her mother wasn't even aware of the fact that she was dating Marco, she didn't even know she was having intercourse with him, star looked at herself in the mirror, "Hey mom I got pregnant, and its from Marco. How do you feel about grandkids?"

"WHAT!" She blew her head lid.

Just that nightmare scenario made her cringe wholeheartedly, how will she tell Marco?

Star didn't think about how bad she screwed up like this, even the mistakes that she made just for fun was just a twinkle in the dust compared to this, if only she could rewind her life over the last six months. Then she would never be in the scenario, and she wouldn't face this unneeded pregnancy.

I don't know what to do next, but I really want to do a StarxMarco Ship, thanks for reading all follows and faves are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Star paced around their bedroom. Marco was coming back from his parents house, Star shivered and felt like she was going to throw up again.

"How could I have let this happen to us, I'm such a bumbledorf!" She shouted.

"I can't believe I let this happen!" She said to herself, "Marco's going to reject it." She thought of the events of their special night.

Star walked towards the bedroom it was a few months after they bought a house for themselves, Marco was typing on his laptop on their bed.

"Oh hey babe, whats up. Is anything the matter?" He asked.

Star gave him a suggestive wink, while twirling her hair. "Take your clothes off!" She ordered, stepping forward, as she used her wand to lock the door behind her.

"Heh heh, what?" Marco said utterly confused. Star crawled on her fours near Marco, her pink lips were pulsing, she wanted something that only Marco had.

"NO!" he said, he tired to escape from the bed, Star snicked and grabbed him. He forgotten how strong she was with or without the wand.

"Fine" She whispered seductively inside his ear. Nibbling it gently, "I'll just help you then!"

She reaches down and unzipped Marco's trousers, then pulled down his boxers, when she looked down, she was happy at what she saw.

Marco placed his hands down on his member, covering it. "Stop! Please Star. Its okay heh heh, please just stop." He ended being sarcastic.

Star pointed down, "Then whats that thing growing underneath your hands hmm?"

She pushed Marco down onto the bed and places herself on top of him, pinning him down. She looked down at him, a care free look on her face, happy to see his fear shedding in the spot light.

"Is this too fast for you?" Star asked.

"Yes! Its like you're raping me!" Marco said, being the safe kid was now the safe adult.

She placed lust filled kisses on his lips, stroking his hear and then touching his member with her finger nail, it was twitching rapidly. Her tongue nearly suffocated him.

"Do you want me to keep going, I'm not going to hurt you Marco..."

"N-no." Marco whispered

"You hesitated." She pointed out.

She placed her mouth down to his ear,"You don't want to make love to me?" She finally confessed.

"No!" But after a few seconds, Marco tackled Star as he was on top, he then sprayed a ton of kisses on her cheek and went down and licked her breasts.

"Yes..." He uttered.

Star smirked and pulled the covers over them.

End of flashback

Star snicked lightly, remembering that event. But then she buried her face and slumped down on the floor.

"I cant believe it, one great night and my life is ruined. I can't go back to Mewni or else my mother will be upset." She said, she dropped her wand and began to cry.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She stood up and recomposed herself, and went to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw it was Marco. He walked in and hugged her.

"Umm Star. Are you okay?" he asked.

She placed her hand on her stomach. "Marco. Please, no matter what I say right now. Please don't leave me!"

Marco was a bit confessed at the language of her words. "What would I leave you Star. You're the best thing thats ever happened in my life, he asked, giving her a peck on the lips, Star began to cry again.

"Marco. I'm pregnant!" She announced, she buried her face between her thighs and began to cry.

Marco Diaz stood still, after what felt like an eternity he sat beside her.

"You're pregnant?"

Star nodded, wiping her tears, "And one more thing. Its not your fault, you don't have to feel honored to do anything, its my fault. I guess I'll just pack my stuff and leave Earth." Star said wiping her tears and stood up and went to the other room.

Marco felt terrible, they were a couple. If he wasn't going to take care of her, who will!?

He grabbed her and pulled her into a loving heart warming hug.

"I'm never going to leave you. I really need you Star." He then kissed her stomach, "You both need me."

Star cried on his shoulder, "Thanks Marco. Thank you so much!" she smiled and wiped her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, as he returned the kiss.


End file.
